Hello Myka
by BeagMacTire
Summary: How I belive this week's episode should have ended. Just a little one-shot.


**Just a little scene I thought should have been added to the end of this week's episode.  
Spoilers for season 4 so far (Ish...)**

Exhausted from the mission, Myka trudged into the B&B, without looking into the living room, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"  
Sitting neatly on the sofa, HG felt her heart quicken, as she caught a glimpse of the agent heading upstairs. Artie opened his mouth to stop her, placing a hand on his wrist, Helena spoke softly, "Let her go Arthur." Placing her cup and saucer on the coffee table, she waited until she heard the agent's door closing. Pausing, she turned to him, "If you here gun shots, please call an ambulance."

Helena Wells had always thought of herself of a fearless woman, but each step seemed to fill her with dread; _How will she react? I left without saying goodbye, could she forgive me?_

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Myka threw back the covers on her bed; and was about to climb in when a knock came at the door. Sighing, without turning to the door she called, "Go away Pete."  
The door opened, and a voice said cautiously, "Not Peter, I'm afraid." The British accent was like a lightning strike to Myka, turning, she was suddenly struck dumb. Standing slightly awkwardly in the doorway, HG smiled, "Hello Myka."  
Myka's eyes fluttered shut, as a heavy sigh of relief escaped her, "Helena." Crossing the room, she pulled the, slightly surprised, Victorian in a tight but gentle embrace.  
Wrapping her own arms around the younger woman, Helena took a deep breath, taking in the scent which was uniquely Myka. Burying her face in Helena's ebony hair, Myka's voice was slightly muffled, "I was worried."  
Stroking Myka's curls, which she was glad to see returned, Helena whispered, "I know darling. I'm sorry, I wasn't allowed to contact you."  
Pulling back, Myka looked into the older woman's eyes, "Where have you been?"  
Running a hand through her hair, Helena replied regretfully, "I can't say, darling, I truly wish I could; but the Regents have sworn me to secrecy for the time being. I was lucky to get the chance to see you now." Seeing the younger agent's eyes filling, Helena ran a hand down Myka's cheek, concern flashing in her gaze, "What is it love?"  
Taking a deliberate breath, Myka felt as if she were a hairsbreadth away from falling apart, her throat was thick and her speech clumsy; but her fears had to be voice, "I was afraid I would never see you again. That they had returned you to the Janus coin; or even re-bronzed you."  
"Oh, darling." Pulling her back into a soft hug, Helena cradled Myka's head against her chest, as she felt the younger agent's shoulders begin to shake. "Hush now Love, it's alright, you're alright."  
Bunching her hands in Helena's shirt, Myka clung tightly to the Victorian, like a drowning man would a life raft. "I... I can't do it again... I can't..."  
Guiding Myka to the bed, she continued to run her hands through her curls. Lying with her head in Helena's lap, Myka let the emotions she had been suppressing since Yosemite pour out. "Can't do what?"  
Myka's voice was chopped by the sobs wracking her tall frame, "Lose you... I can't lose you... again."  
It was then Helena was sure she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, only to be reformed again; whole and unblemished. Bringing her legs up onto the bed, she rested Myka's head on one arm, as she fitted herself against the younger woman's back. Wrapping her free arm protectively around the younger woman, she whispered into Myka's ear, "I'm here, and I will do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way." What she said next came as easy as breathing, "I love you Myka, I couldn't leave you."  
She felt the young woman instantly relax in her arms. Closing her eyes, Helena relished the ability to hold Myka like this. To touch her without sinking through like air. It had killed her not being able to make even the lightest of contact with the younger woman when she was trapped in the Janus coin; but she supposed that was what one deserved after one tries to destroy humanity. "Helena?"  
Myka's voice was tentative, for a moment a horrendous dread filled the Victorian; fearing she had misread the younger woman, she replied cautiously, "Yes?"  
Turning in Helena's arms, she seemed slightly shy as she said, "I love you too."  
It was so simple, but it was like a tide washing over Helena, sighing in relief she softly pressed her lips against Myka's. Shifting so they could rest their heads on the pillows, Myka curled impossibly closer to HG. After a few minutes, she felt Myka's breathing soften, a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. Pulling the turned back quilt over them, Helena carefully reached over Myka to turn off the bedside lamp. Settling down once more, she placed a soft kiss on Myka's cheek, the agent mewled adorably in her sleep, making Helena's smirk widen into an uncontrollable smile. Closing her eyes, she breathed, "I love you Myka Bering, with all my heart and soul; I love you."  
Still mostly asleep, Myka smiled, "I'll love you dear I'll love you, Till China and Africa meet, And the river jumps over the mountain, And the salmon sing in the street"

**Just a fluffy one-shot; I must get back to my main one, but this idea wouldn't leave me be. :)**

**The quote at the end is from WH Auden's "As I walked out one Evening"**


End file.
